Not Over til it's Over
by PomPomPop
Summary: Elsa Arendale is a retired spy who busted many bad-guys in the past. Now she is retired and lives at home with Anna, who still goes to University. When Anna gets abducted during her Spring Break in Greece by some people that want revenge from Elsa, Elsa must ditch her peaceful life and plunge back into the Espionage World. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. A Decision

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_First Chapter! Whoopee! Hopefully some reviews, favs and follows?_

_I hope you like it…. :D_

_(I set myself a really high bar after 'The Hunter and the Huntress')_

* * *

Elsa put the last stiches on a girl's graduation gown when a chiming of a bell tore her concentration. The dress was beautiful actually. It was champagne white with a sweetheart neckline, bedazzled with silvery shards in the bust area. The dress then opened up and flared out to the knee, making the dress almost look like a ghost, floating gracefully, as if it was a second skin.

Elsa broke her concentration from the dress for a second and saw her red-haired sister bounce in her shop, knocking a spool of ribbon on the way over to Elsa's workstation. Elsa chuckled silently to herself as Anna plopped herself onto a sofa.

"Anna! How's university?" Elsa asked wholeheartedly

Anna was Elsa's younger sister, and was on her second – last year in the local university, getting her Bachelor of Arts with her friends. After school, Anna and her best friend Rapunzel plan to follow in Elsa's footsteps and open their own business, an Art Camp for little kids.

"Elssie, it's amazing, classes are great, Punz and I are looking forward to Spring Break!" relied Anna, gushing with excitement.

Elsa suddenly perked up "Yeah, what about Spring Break? Did you want to spend a week with me in the shop?"

Anna suddenly looked guilty "Well, Elsa. Rapunzel won some art contest, and her prize was a trip for two to Greece, and I were just thinking of going to Greece for Spring Break…. You know, for vacation, you know, a relaxing get together right before exams, if it's alright with you"

Elsa bit her lip. Truthfully, she was not comfortable at all with Anna leaving for Greece at all. Elsa was actually an ex-cop. Actually, she was a damn good one at that and for one of the greatest police-units of all time. Elsa, before, was the head of the CIA's drug unit, and she certainly had her share of enemies, especially in Greece, where she once busted the _entire_ underground drug trafficking system.

All those convicts have gone to jail, but over the past five years, many of them were released, and put back on the streets, and into business. Elsa was certainly not elated to send Anna, her sister, to a place that she probably couldn't walk through a street without getting shot. But certainly she wasn't going to let her problems get in the way of her sister's lifestyle. Besides, Anna didn't look much like Elsa. While Anna got the traditional Arendale family looks (round face, green eyes, muted red hair), Elsa's genes screwed up somewhere. She had bright blue eyes and ice-blonde hair, nothing like her sister.

Elsa couldn't let herself be a barrier in her sister's life, and she definitely could not hold her back. She tried that once, and it backfired brilliantly.

"Sure Anna, just promise me you'll be careful" said Elsa, chewing on her lip nervously.

Anna beamed with pure joy "C'mon Elsa, you have to help me pack!" she wailed, pulling on her sister's arm

"Anna, spring break isn't until two weeks, you have plenty of time!" laughed Elsa, happy to see her sister so excited.

Anna scrunched up her nose "NO! I have to start getting ready now! I need to go buy toiletries, and clothes, and tell Punz that I'm coming!"

Anna made a few calls to a very excited Rapunzel while Elsa went back to making her dress, and thinking. Elsa thought about her mishaps in Greece, but when Anna slammed the phone receiver down, a more pressing issue came into mind.

"Anna, so where will you be staying in Greece?"

Anna replied airily "Oh this grand hotel in the biggest city there is. Think Las Vegas, but with gorgeous architecture!"

"Uhhh… I agreed to Greece, but I didn't say anything about Las Vegas" said Elsa, poking Anna's nose.

Anna jabbed Elsa's sides, causing both sisters to laugh. "Well you already agreed that I'm going, no take backs"

Anna smirked, a smirk identical to the one that her sister wore "Besides, when I'm out of the house, you and Andrew are free to do whatever you want"

Elsa blushed. Andrew was her boyfriend. They started dating 3 months ago, and they haven't stopped. Andrew was always by Elsa's side, and Elsa liked his company. They were great friends, but the idea the Anna popped into Elsa's head was crazy even for her. Anna saw her sister's expression and laughed

"I was just kidding, don't look at me like I need to go to the mental asylum"

That broke Elsa out of her daze and she laughed with her sister. It was going to be the last one for a while.

-OOO-

Elsa pushed the trolley as Andrew carried Rapunzel's suitcase. Both girls over packed by the tenfold and Elsa and Andrew struggled to keep up with the two excited girls, who each only wore a small bag.

"Anna Arendale, if you don't come here immediately and help your sister who seems to have broken her back, I will make you carry these suitcases" said Andrew with a laugh.

Anna stuck out her tongue at Andrew but rushed to help Elsa.

"Anna, what did you put in here that I don't know about? A few thousand rocks?"

Anna giggled "Nope, just the several bottles of illegal substances that are in a milk bottle in the back"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and slapped Anna gently on her arm, giggling with her.

The two sisters walked into the airport. Anna and Rapunzel were there for their flight, and Elsa and Andrew were simply the baggage carriers.

"OMG this is going to be Amazing!" cried Rapunzel, who was jumping up and down, making her gigantic braid whip the floor, causing a few minor earthquakes.

Elsa smiled, but was unable to keep the worry out of her eyes. Anna saw this and went up to her sister

"Hey Elsa, relax, I'm going to go for five days, and come back. I know you're protective, but honestly, it's fine"

Elsa looked at her sister. _She's right_, she thought to herself, _she's not worried at all, why should I be_?

Still the more reasonable side of her grabbed her old Nokia, a small brick phone that she used sometimes. It had all the emergency contacts for her, Andrew and her parents.

"Anna, carry this around and call me"

Anna perked an eyebrow "El, I already have a ph –"

"Never mind that, you know how terrible the battery life is. Just in case" said Elsa.

Anna smiled at her sister "Sure, why not?"

Rapunzel and Anna then waved goodbye and heaved their luggage into the luggage check-in and the two were about to go into the boarding tunnel.

"ANNA! MAKE SURE TO CALL ME" cried Elsa, earning her a chuckle from Andrew, who looked his hand around Elsa's waist.

The two waved goodbye to Anna and Rapunzel, who were giddily getting into their flight for the most adventurous Spring Break of their lives.

* * *

**YoooHooo! What sis you think of that? Make sure to leave me a review, follow me or favourite this story! I hope you like it so far…. I do realize that some of my characters are a bit OC, but….. yeah….**

**I hope to hear something from all of you, I love hearing your comments!**

**See you soon!**

**Love, PomPom**


	2. Coffee Mugs with Ears

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Its great that you enjoyed the first chapter, so here's the second!_

_Review, Follow and Favourite please!_

_And always, Happy Reading!_

* * *

Anna Arendale giggled as her and Rapunzel went to their thirty-second store, with their bags full of goodies from the Greece gift shops. So far, the girls picked out a pocket knife, three teddy bears, a pair of headphones (for the plane of course) a side pillow, two table clothes, and eleven models of the Paratheon.

"Hey Punzel!" cried Anna, holding up two boxes of chocolates "Do you think Elsa will like 'honey truffle' better of 'mixed nuts'?"

Rapunzel looked at both of them and giggled "GET BOTH OF THEM!" she shouted excitedly.

Anna laughed and they both ran their purchases up with the cash register.

Rapunzel and Anna went out laughing, arms laden with yet another bag.

"Anna, I'm pooped, want to go grab a coffee, or whatever they're called in Greece?"

The girls quickly found a small corner coffee shop, filled with fresh-looking pastries and the promise of alluring coffee. The girls got in line and chose their drinks.

"Next" called the barista, and Rapunzel and Anna went up together.

"Hi! Can we have two iced frappe lattes and a blueberry muffin and a chocolate croissant please?" asked Rapunzel with her best smile.

The barista smiled at the two girls and grabbed the pastries and waited for the drinks to come up. "So are tourists here?" he asked, feigning excitement.

"Yeah! We're from America (open to interpretation)" said Anna, giddily grabbing her croissant and sniffing the heavenly chocolate flavour.

The barista smiled. "Well if you need any help, make sure to call me. Greece can be plenty intimidating."

Anna giggled "Actually, I'm legacy material here. You see, my sister came here A LOT. Like plenty of times, so I think I'm fine"

The barista grinned as he flipped his hair "Older sister's right? Tell me about it, I have plenty of older brothers myself. What's your sister's name?"

Anna smiled at the cute move "Elsa Arendale, her name was Elsa."

At that time, their two Iced Frappe Lattes came into the window, and both girls paid and walked out, ready to do some more shopping. Neither of them saw the alarmed look that the Barista gave to the two walking girls.

He walked into the prep room of the coffee shop and whipped out a small cellphone, like the one that Elsa gave her sister, and called a number,

"Hey PB, listen we have an issue. Remember Elsa Arendale, like that spy bitch that put us away?"

The barista waited for the answer from the other side "No, not like that. Listen, we have a girl claiming to be her sister"

He paused to listen to the voice. "Alright, I'll call Pole and get a tracker on the bitch's sister. If we can get her, we can probably get the entire Arendale team"

He ended the call and threw the phone in the trash can. He grabbed two bags organic coffee mix and a souvenir cup that said Greece. It was all normal tourist stuff until he placed a tracker on the bottom the the coffee mugs. It blended in perfectly.

He quickly walked to the girls, who were waiting on the crosswalk.

"Here ladies" he said, slightly bowing "Here are some humble souvenirs from our humble country of Greece."

The girls smiled and grabbed it thankfully. "Hey I don't know your number" said Rapunzel, taking out her phone "If we need help, who do we call?" she jokes.

The barista's smile stopped for a moment but then came right back on, plastered on his face

"Sure, it's 453-746-1290" he said, a little nervously. "By the way, I'm Carter, Carter Prince"

Rapunzel giggled "Well that suits you. Thanks for the gifts, and I'll make sure to call you soon. The light is about to turn green"

"Of course" muttered Carter and he stepped away from the two girls, watching them walk into a crowd of people, and disappearing.

Out of sight, but not out of Mind.

-OOO-

The girls plopped down on their couch, exhausted from their long day of shopping and overall, being tourists.

"Anna "cried Rapunzel "guess how many key chains I bought today?" Anna laughed "Five? I saw you carry three from one store, so I can only guess how many more you bought"

"Ha-ha. WRONG. I have seven….. along with a few more key lights…. C'mon don't be like that; I have many people who asked for souvenirs!"

The girls plopped down on the couch and brought out the fated coffee mugs

"The barista, he was really sweet. I hope all Grecians are this nice!" cried Anna, smelling the organic coffee.

"Yeah Anna, I think he got a crush on you"

"Cha right, he was totally blushing when he gave the mug to you"

"Well let's put it this way, if he asks for a date, will you say yes?"

Anna thought for a moment "Probably yes, but just one date…. Probably nothing more than that"

The two girls smiled. "Well I'm going to try making the coffee and then we can go check out the night life." Said Rapunzel

"Sure" cried Anna "let me get changed, Elsa made me a really pretty dress that I'd like to look pretty with"

Rapunzel snorted "you'll look pretty in anything, just hurry up; I need to use the shower as well"

Anna laughed "So, where do you want to go?"

"The nightclub, just want to see if all the Grecian men are that nice"

Anna laughed "Just don't go to Sunsquare Boulevard"

"Wait why?"

"Dunno, just something that Elsa nailed into my head before leaving, Sunsquare Boulevard, Checknat Square and Rodavale Road"

-OOO-

In someplace else, a voice on a head set said three words that stopped the girl's 'fun' spring break right there

"We got 'em" the voice said.

Something was definitely about to go down.

* * *

**So, I am tired of Hans and Pitch being bad guys, so I made the baddies very OC. They are still the characters that we know and love, but they have been mutated by me… sorry.**

**So if anyone is reading this as their first story (if you haven't read 'Hunter and the Huntress' or 'Distractions' of 'Complications') I just wanted to say…. Hi. I update about every day, but no weekends. But for everyday updates, everyday reviews are appreciated….**

**Yeah…. That's all….. Its early and I'm a bit tired… ciao for now**

**Love, PomPom**


	3. Killer Mascara

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_How you like it right now? I received a bunch of new follows and favs, and I want to give all of you a great big thank you!_

_Honestly, the greatest feeling is when you have enough faith that the story is good, that you'd subscribe after only 2 chapters… lol!_

_I hope you like this chapter… I worked on it all weekend,I like the tension that I hope it builds…. If you review, I will promise a new chapter tomorrow!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Anna exited the shower, with a towel turban on her head, and putting on an _Elsa Original_ dress. She could hear Rapunzel singing while she did her hair, ready for their first night out in the nightclubs in the city.

Suddenly Rapunzel's song stopped, and her voice rang out; "Anna darling, Remember the guy from the coffee shop? I called him; he's going to be our guide! He says that he knew downtown rather well, and he's going to be our translator and stuff"

Anna laughed "Punz, I knew you liked him!"

Rapunzel rushed over to Anna, hair half-way done "Anna, say that one more time and I'll hit you with a frying pan. Heck, forget the pan; I'll throw the oven at you! Besides, I really don't want to hire a tour guide… hello, I have piles of student loans back at home, and no rich designer sister to take care of them!"

Anna looked surprised, but then the girls giggled, and broke the tension. Rapunzel went back to her hair, leaving Anna alone her bedroom to get ready for the party.

Anna went to get her dresser to get her makeup bag when she saw the little disposable cell phone that Elsa shoved into her hand before leaving. Anna shrugged, now would be a great time to call her sister, she had some free time after all.

Anna quickly flipped through the contacts; Elsa, Andrew and Rapunzel, sweet and simple. She pressed the cursor to Elsa's image and put her ear up to the phone and heard the comforting rings. It rang twice before Elsa picked up.

"Anna! Hi, how are you, did your flight land on time? Are you alright, remember don't talk to strangers, and remember the three streets that are not allowed to go to"

Anna laughed "hold on Elsa, now it's you who's rambling, I'm fine I promise!"

Elsa laughed, "Nice to hear, we're fine here as well, matter of fact, I have a few orders from a socialite from the city, and she ordered twelve dresses!"

"That's great Elsa, nice to see you're getting along so well"

At that moment, the doorbell to Anna and Rapunzel's hotel suite rung, and Anna heard Rapunzel's heels click on the floors.

"Anna, what was that?"

"Oh nothing, just our…. Um….. Tour guide" Anna added quickly

"And do Greek tour guides usually make house calls?" asked a flustered Elsa on the other end

"Fine, it's a boy we met that agreed to take us –" A loud crash interrupted their conversation.

Then, there was an ear-piercing scream that ran throughout the room. _Rapunzel's_. Anna went and closed the door quietly, and scrambled to the far corner of the room, shaking with fright

Elsa broke their silence in a calm voice "Anna, where are you?"

Anna's shakily replied, with a hint of sarcasm; "In the bedroom, armed with my pink makeup bag"

"Anna, grab this phone, the makeup bag and yourself, and hide underneath the bed"

Anna scrambled, to do what Elsa said. She heard more shuffles, and the shattering of something. There definitely was more than one person in the hotel room. She dove underneath the bed

"Elsa, are you making this –"

"NO. Anna, there is no time to explain, but there always have been a reason that I worried for your safety. I will tell you later. Right now, you have to stay cool"

"Alright, stay cool, got it," she whispered. The shuffling was now really close, possibly by her door

"Anna, don't ask, but take out the green bottle of mascara… the one that we never use"

"ELSA! I'm possibly being kidnapped here f –"

"ANNA JUST DO IT"

Anna grabbed the tube and opened it, instead of finding a brush, there was a metallic needle, sticking out, looking very dangerous.

"Anna, that's a top -of-the-line DNA collector…. I know this will be scary, _but you will be taken_. Help me out though, when you do, stab your abductor with the needle. It'll give me everything I need to know"

"Know? Know about what?"

"Anna, please, just listen"

Anna wasn't listening, the footsteps stopped, and she heard the doorknob turn. She was shaking when she saw a pair of brown combat boots from the side of their bed.

Elsa seemed to get the message as well, because she stopped talking. Anna waited, hoping that they'd just leave her alone, and she seemed to be getting her wish.

"Hey Reindeer, The redhead's not here" said a rough voice. From the phone, Elsa stifled a gasp from the other end. The sound drew no attention from the kidnappers.

The shuffling got more and more muffled as the people exited the bedroom.

"Elsa" whispered Anna "Elsa, listen, I think they're gon –'

A fierce tug that dragged her out from underneath the bed made her stop her words and let out a deafening scream. Anna did think however, she took her mascara cap and plunged it into her kidnapper's skin, and threw it far, far away, so the kidnappers would not tamper with evidence.

Doing so, the phone that Anna was talking to slipped out, crashing onto the floor.

Anna was drugged and led out by one of the kidnappers, while the other picked up the small phone. He messed around and grinned when he saw Elsa's picture pop up as the 'now talking' contact. He smirked; this was going to be great.

"Elsa! Sweetie, we haven't seen you around lately"

"Hello? Who is this and what have you done with Anna?"

He grinned; Elsa Arendale might just be losing her touch "well, we missed you so much that we decided to play a game with you"

Elsa scoffed "With my sister as the prize, I think not"

"No your sister will be the game piece. Think of it like hide-and-seek, you find her, you keep her. You don't…. let's just say that American girls are prized in the Trafficking Industries" (I don't want to rate this as a M…. so I hope you get me hint…. If you don't, just ignore it)

Elsa, on the other end, remained silent, absorbing the instructions and planning her next moves. She knew she shouldn't have let Anna go to Greece… Greece of all places. It was like the mouse going into the Tiger's Den.

She went over her options in her head… they weren't good. They wanted her, and they had a great gambling piece. Their first offer was most likely their best offer.

"You're on" Elsa muttered into the mouthpiece of the phone, sweating even though she was in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Let the games begin" the voice muttered, and Elsa could've sworn that she heard a smirk in the sentence. She sighed and heard the line click dead.

Elsa put the phone down and immediately ran to a locked closet and grabbed a dusty suitcase. She pulled out a pair of Gucci aviators, her combat boots, two silver badass handguns, 72 cartridges of ammunition, and her ID card. She smiled a thin smile, after five years, she looked the same, hasn't aged a day.

If a normal person peeked through the window, they would think that Elsa was going out hunting, but if anyone close to Elsa peeked, the message was clear as day.

Sh** was about to hit the fan.

* * *

**How'd you like the third chapter? Yup, this is the official beginning of the story, when things/ new characters/ plot start to develop. **

**I can't tell you much. This was inspired by Taken, but it is obviously going to be very different. You like this new Elsa? Tell me what you think! I'm not sure where this story is going to go… but yeah….**

**Is it possible to get 10 reviews for this chapter, so I'd have about 30 reviews for 3 chapters? Please? Then, I promise an update tomorrow!**

**Thanks everyone, and see you soon!**

**Love, PomPom **


	4. Game On

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_I'm still introducing you to the plot…. But the next chapter is going to be a lot more interesting, so please ear with me here…. Love you, and as always, _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Elsa's fingers, nimble after years of stitching, flew across the keyboard, tracking the calls. Within two minutes, she tracked the call from Greece to her phone, and copied the entire conversation with Anna and her kidnapper onto a flash drive.

She grabbed the flash drive and ran into her room. She grabbed a gym bag, and shoved a handful of clothes into it, a emergency kit (a few knives, shotguns, a simple chemistry kit, a first aid kit and a gas mask) and a box of disposable phones. She hastily wrote a note to Andrew and rushed out the door.

At 1am, Elsa's silver Mercedes ripped out of the driveway, and she drove like a madwoman. She crossed bridges, ran past jaywalkers and raced like a jet into The City, where businesses had their headquarters. She stopped on Parc Boulevard and jumped out of the car. Her heels clicked as she walked towards the newspaper dispenser, the old entrance to the HQ.

She grabbed her old ID card, and blew some dust out of the chip. She placed it where it usually took bills, and the machine flashed green. The Dispenser dropped into the floor, and Elsa Arendale hopped in after it. It descended like an elevator, until a silver door was spotted.

Elsa jiggled the door knob and a screen popped up. She scanned her hands and one of her eyes. The monitor flashed green

"Elsa Arendale, Retired, First-Class, Gold. Title, Assassin, specializing illegal drug trafficking" the monitor beeped out.

The HQ was completely underground, but did have natural sunlight, taken from ground level with the help of several thousand mirrors. The HQ that Elsa was in was shaped like a spider. There was the main wing, a large circular room where people gathered for business meetings and where the Heads of each department had their offices, and reaching from the main room was eight other wings, each custom designed for a different occasions.

Wings number 1 and 2 were nicknamed 'the eye' and 'the brain'. Wing one was the surveillance wing, with eyes on every street corner to office building, thus earning the nickname 'the eye'. Wing 2 was where all the information from Wing one was filed away into the profiles of different people, so the HQ would have tabs on everyone, every day.

Elsa walked over and scoffed, she remembered her days, tracking people of their every move to try and catch a suspect. It was definitely grueling.

The next three wings were more for the 'employees' only. Wing 3 was the Armoury. It had every gun, knife, bow and arrow and even frying pans available. Rapunzel and Wing 3 would be a very deadly combination. Also, the entrance to 'the garage' was situated there (garage is self-explanatory)

Wing 4 and 5 were dedicated to training. Wing 4 was physical training, how to fend off an attacker and such, while 5 was academic training. There was a reason Elsa never went to University, after sitting through sessions of that, and even TEACHING in those wings, she was more than ready to take on the world, with or without an overpriced piece of paper.

Elsa quickened her pace and walked over to Wings 6, 7, and 8. Those were dedicated to International Crimes. Those wings were where Elsa Arendale worked for more than ten years of her life. She looked over at Wing 6, where they reached out to missing people, who were trafficked around the world.

Wing 7 was Elsa's home ground, International Drug Trafficking. They dealt with the traffickers and brought them to justice, through many international trips and personal confrontations. In wing 8, they took the confiscated drugs from Wing 7 and, they assessed the new combinations, and the deadlier side effects.

Elsa paid no attention and raced ahead to the centre wing, she sees a large fountain with several couches surrounding.

"Ah-ha" she smirks. Five years and it hasn't changed.

She marches over to the fountain and grabbed a specific coin. She drops down a chute, and lands in a small waiting room.

Elsa had no time to wait; she jerked the doorknob and went into the room. Inside was an old man in a red tie, talking to a man. They both looked wide-eyed at Elsa, and the man raised an eyebrow and spoke;

"Well excuse you, can't you tell we're in the middle of a conversation here, what part of 'waiting room' don't you not understand?"

The older man or 'Nick North' looked confusingly at Elsa, and back at the man. He whispered something to his ear.

The man got up and left, after shooting Elsa an annoyed look.

Elsa ran beside Nick and gave him a hug. "Nick, Please I need your help"

Nick looked at Elsa with a confused look on his face "well you're retired, why would you need me?"

Elsa grabbed the flash drive and plugged it into Nick's computer. She played it and watched Nick's eyes widen.

"Elsa, that's too dangerous, even for you. They're expecting you. You have no advantage against them"

Elsa scoffed "Nick, that's my sister, I have to help her! All I need is some help from you. Can you hook me up with a few gadgets? That's all I'm asking you"

Nick twiddled his thumbs. "Elsa, advancements here is going very slowly, ever since we stopped selling people's secrets to the government. That was where we got our financial backing from, and now it is no longer here"

Elsa wrinkled her nose. This was definitely not how she wanted this conversation to go.

"Nick, Please, just a few simple gadgets, no big deal"

"Elsa. I'm so very sorry, but I CAN"T HELP YOU. We're in a financial crisis here."

Elsa deflated. Her biggest supporter just left her hanging. She stood up rigidly, and walked out the door, leaving a flustered Nick by the desk.

Nick sat there for a second, before pressing a red button. In less than a minute, a guy in silver hair and in a white dress shirt came walking in

"Hey North, what can I do for you?"

Nick sighed, he was going to help with his end of the bargain "Jack Frost, Head of Wing 6; Anna Arendale is missing, find her, and only her"

"Gotcha boss"

-OOO-

Elsa ran onto the elevator and once again popped out.

How dare Nick just send her out? She worked under him for a decade, and he couldn't help him in a time of pure crisis.

Anger fuelled Elsa, but her mind was still spinning. She needed some gadgets in order to save Anna, no question about it. Then, a brilliant idea popped into her head, she ran to Wing 8, and ran inside the storage room. She grabbed a cartridge of nitrous oxide.

"Hey, woman! That's dangerous stuff!" cried out a voice.

Elsa didn't care. She grabbed the gas and ran into the HQ's janitor's office. She ran inside, locked the door and went straight to the air conditioner, which was turned on. She took a spare pair of scissors and stabbed each of the cans, and tossed them into the air conditioning. Soon, she could hear the alarm blaring, and she reached into her purse, which contained a thin gas mask (for emergencies of course).

She heard the announcer scream it was a code green emergency (evacuate), and she grinned with pride. She stabbed a few more bottles and rammed them into the machine.

After a few moments, a different-looking Elsa emerged. She was wearing a blue janitorial outfit, and had her hair tucked inside a hideous cloth cap.

She bolted outside and ran towards the armoury. She heard a few screams of 'Get out' but it didn't matter to her, she was just a lowly janitor. Yeah, she thought, a lowly janitor that was going to steal a million dollars' worth of weapons.

She pushed open the armoury door and immediately ran towards the guns. She grabbed two more shotguns, and three fully loaded revolvers. She grabbed a military-issued, pint sized machine gun, and stuffed it inside her purse. Good to go.

Then, it was time for gadgets, her favourite part. '_The company was running out of money, maybe I'll cheap-out a bit_' she thought, but then she was reminded that she had to pull off this extremely dangerous heist because they won't help her. All thoughts of remorse were slaughtered as she grabbed two pairs of diamond earrings, a pair of gorgeous silver cuff bracelets, and a necklace with a blue jewel. She'll find out their uses later.

Then, she tore around and found a small purse, capable of taking pictures, wireless printing and voice recognition.

'_useful'_ she thought '_this small purse can probably replace Nick and his crew in general'_

She ran, and found a pair of Christian Louboutin heels, with a DNA kit hidden under the sole, and grabbed that too. She was well equipped, but now, the only problem was transportation.

She noticed a wall full of keys and was ready to sit down and decide when someone screamed

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Crap" she muttered. A security guard was at the door, with a gun pointed at her face.

Elsa slowly got on her knees, changing her angle. The security guard's hand lessened at the gun to grab his radio when Elsa made her move. She grabbed a shotgun and fired, landing it straight into the poor man's leg.

She knew that she'd better get out of there, fast. Elsa grabbed a set of keys and bolted into the garage area.

She clicked the call button, and something started to beep. She ran towards it, hearing the beeping get louder with every step.

"Sweet" muttered Elsa, when she saw her helicopter. The copter was pure black, two-seater and even had storage space behind it.

Elsa was about to go and investigate when she heard shouts nearby. This was definitely not the time to be curious.

She placed the key into the ignition and it roared to life. She grabbed the joystick and flew upwards, releasing the sensor underneath the helicopter and opening the top window. She felt sunlight hit her again, and she heaved in anticipation.

She was going to get her sister back. She was going to prove Nick wrong. She was going to do it.

* * *

**So, first things first, Nitrous Oxide is commonly known as knockout gas, and please, my chemistry is not the greatest. I actually have no idea if what Elsa did was possible or not… lol sorry.**

**How'd you like it…? I'm not sure about this story actually, I sorta out of ideas… so, guys, help me out! WHO IS GOING TO BE THE BAD GUY? And HOW IS THE ELSA/ANDREW REALTIONSHIP GOING TO END?**

**So please, help me there, and hopefully, my creativity gear will start spinning again!**

**Please leave me a review and comment on the story so far! I hope you like this series so far… I'm still a bit insecure about this.**

**Nevertheless, I will write 10 chapters at least, and see how it turns out! Thanks so much for supporting me through this!**

**Love PomPom**


	5. Shattered Glass

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_So about the thingamabobs that Elsa stole (the necklace, earring and the bracelet) I will introduce their purpose in the next chapter. I will stop updating for a while since I am very busy nowadays…. And I have a story I haven't updated for like a month now… I should get back to that._

_Lol, so I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, Happy reading!_

* * *

'_Anna Arendale'_ Jack muttered impatiently, his laptop was lagging, since after the gas leak, everything was being rewired. The computer finally dinged, and Jack went back to filing through pictures.

_'Anna Arendale'_ The name sounded foreign on his lips, but it somehow seemed vaguely familiar.

His computer gave a picture of. This 'Anna' character had fair skin, a petite frame, and bright red hair with green eyes. She was pretty, but looked like Jack's younger sister. His heart ached for whoever was missing this poor girl.

He searched around; she was a student at the local university, getting an art degree. He pulled out at her transaction history and saw that the last purchase he made was at a coffee shop in Greece. _Greece?! How did this mission end up here'_ he thought, scratching his head '_sure, the Grecians were not great at tracking, but surely this mission didn't come halfway around the world to be placed on my desk…. Right_?'

Jack squinted at the computer. Something was off about this investigation. First of all, this girl looked like someone he knows, and second, this was a Greek case, not one from the Americas.

Jack thought for a moment and then rid himself of the crazy thought. He printed out Anna's case files and ran over to Wing 2, where they would keep tabs on her life.

"Toothiana!" he cried out, dashing into Ward 2, almost knocking several boxes of files from a poor intern's hands.

"Tooth, can you help me track this girl please?" Jack asked, handing over the think folder, belonging to Anna.

"Sure, give me just a moment…done" It always seemed to impress Jack at how much Tooth could find out about a person. With a push of a button, Anna Arendale's entire life was for the world to see.

"Lets see…. " said jack, squinting at the screen.

"The funny thing is" Tooth began " Anna Arendale was tracked all around town for majority of her life, but beginning two days ago, our cameras pulled a blank on her. Nowhere, nothing, nada" cried tooth, still flipping some buttons

"Yeah, the girl was in Greece, saw by her transactions. Probably for spring break, all the students are off" said Jack, pulling up some surveillance footages that showed Anna on her daily errands.

"Hang on" muttered Jack. One of the footages showed her and another girl, with ice blonde hair walk with her.

"Tooth, who is that?" Tooth looked up from her work, and her mouth gaped open

"Tooth! Who's that?" cried Jack, even more flustered

Tooth gave him a small forced smile, before replying "sorry Jack, lips are sealed"

-OOO-

Jack slammed his laptop angrily. _Tooth's lips were sealed? WHAT? That honestly meant that the sky was falling. Tooth's lips were never sealed. It was her job to be a blabbermouth_. His mind wandered back the mysterious blonde woman. Perhaps a sister?

He slammed his keyboard again, accessing Anna's case files. One sister. Perfect.

Jack clicked on her profile, but a blinking red caution sign popped up

'Access Denied – Elsa Arendale'

Jack blinked. Access denied? What was that supposed to mean? Then the pieces came together in his head. _Elsa Arendale_. _Elsa. Arendale_.

He wrote the name on a scrap piece of paper and ran towards the centre hall, where there was a list of all the lists of Heads of Departments. He scanned the plaque for Wing 1, 2, 3. Wing 4 had an Erin Aaronson, but no Elsa Arendale. Wing 5 and 6 were blank, but he hit Jackpot in Wing 8. Elsa Arendale was the Head of Drug Trafficking International until 5 years ago, when she retired.

'_God'_ Jack thought in his head '_I'm tracking the sister of a former Head of Department'_

Then a more valid thought clicked into his mind. '_If she was Head of Department, and a spy like all of us… shouldn't she have gone to save her sister as well_?'

**(Gosh Jack, So Slow…..)**

-OOO-

Elsa Arendale landed the stolen helicopter on top of a chunky warehouse inn the city's industrial zone, and got out and covered the copter with a blue plastic tarp she found.

She grabbed put on her earrings, bracelet and necklace that she stole from HQ, changed her shoes and wore the little purse that she took also.

Elsa took the purse in her hand, and powered up the tracking device. She inputted Anna's phone number and waited until it picked up a signal.

"yes!" whispered Elsa as she saw a flashing light. Anna's phone was at Tysinia Hotel.

Elsa hailed a taxi, and was there in not time flat. The hotel wasn't far from the town's industrial zone (where Elsa had her helicopter) and it was a block away from the big streets.

Elsa waltzed into the hotel room, and went waited in line by the hotel check-in

"Hello, Welcome!" chirped the peppy check-in lady

"Elsa Arendale, here to see Anna Arendale" Elsa said in a somber voice. She wasn't here to see her sister, she was here to find out where she went. They were tourists, so Elsa could bet that the local authorities didn't even know about her kidnapping yet.

"ID Please?" said the girl, and Elsa handed over her drivers licence, and waited to get it back.

"Okay, we have you listed as one of accepted visitors, here is the key, would you like a tour –" She was cut off when Elsa grabbed the access card and ran towards the elevators.

She felt slightly bad for cutting the poor girl off like that, but her one thought was ANNA. Her elevator dinged and she stepped out and ran towards Anna's hotel suite. She slid in the access card and heard the lock click. She twisted the doorknob and gasped at what she saw.

The once luxurious suite looked demolished. There were several upturned tables, and the floor was littered with glass that might have once been a vase. Elsa gingerly stepped around, and with a start, noticed a blood stain on the floor.

Elsa told herself silently to breathe. She grabbed a Q-tip from her beg, and took out the DNA kit from her stiletto shoe. She swabbed the bloodstain and placed it into the little kit, and bit her lip until it bled, waiting for the results. Finally, the results came back. She looked with dismay at the name that the bloodstain belonged to

_Rapunzel Gothels_. Elsa first felt relieved that it wasn't Anna, but then an overwhelming feeling of guilt seared across her heart. How heartless could she be, being glad that her sister's friend was hurt instead? Elsa sniffed and braided her hair. She had a job to do, and she couldn't just stop now.

She got up, and started searching for clues. She dusted the doorknobs for fingerprints, searching for their way of entry. She found one single smudged fingerprint on the front door. It identified where they came in from, but there was no way she could get ID from it.

Elsa sorted through the glass, took impressions from furniture, and cleaned up the mess from the living room. She needed to make sure that when housekeeping came in, they didn't find a kidnapping scene. She had enough cops on her tail already.

Elsa finished with majority of the house, and stepped towards the one room that she really did not want to go into. She took a deep breath and pushed in the door. Tears threatened to spill as her nose was attacked with Anna's favourite perfume. She walked in, and forced herself to take a breath.

The room was truly luxurious. The back panelling was made from wooden planks, and the bed was in the centre, with mint green comforters and golden pillows. Unfortunately, the rest of the room was pretty broken. One of the comforters from the bed was torn off, and the dresser was literally flipped over. One of the mirrors were shattered and cracked, with shards littering all over the floor.

Elsa strode towards the bed, where Anna told her she'd be hiding. She looked down and saw the small phone that she gave Anna. It was lying on the floor with the battery popped out. She took a pair of gloves and grabbed the phone and placed it inside an evidence bag. She was going to save that for later. She then went in and looked under the bed. Anna's forest green makeup bag was there, and Elsa made a mental fist pump when she noticed that Anna used the mascara DNA collector. Now she just had to find the DNA sample.

Elsa combed the room, looking for that sample. She eyed the upturned dresser and instantly had an idea. She moved the dresser and behind it, she saw the simple mascara needle

"Bingo" she muttered softly.

She grabbed the needle and immediately took it back into the DNA kit that she left in the living room. The quickly prepared the sample and ran it into the machine. She clucked impatiently as the sample was being processed. Unlike the anxiety that she faced when waiting for the blood sample, she was mostly fuelled with anger.

This man kidnapped her sister, and potentially hurt Rapunzel. She was ready to pummel the person whose name flashed from the small DNA machine.

Elsa bit her lip and gnawed on her fingernails, and after what felt like an eternity, the machine let out a mechanical buzz, signaling that it was done processing. She pushed the button and the screen popped up, she quickly pressed on the name button, and scowled at the name she saw.

'Kristoff Bjorgman'

-OOO-

Jack Frost drove up to the suburbs and into the small Main St, where Tooth told him Elsa now owned a store (Tooth couldn't keep her mouth shut for that long). He got out of the car and walked up to the house.

It was a store in the first floor, but in the second and third floor, Jack guessed that was where she liveed. The building had three stories and was painted a crisp white, with modern windows. The architecture was Victorian looking, and Jack whistled at the dresses that were on display.

He walked right up to the dusty gray door and gave it a few knocks. No answer. Another few knocks, no answer either. He was about to turn away when he saw a post-it note on the mailbox.

'Andrew' it read

'Something happened to Anna in Greece, I went to go help her out. I'm going to my old employers to grab a few things, and then, I'm boarding a plane soon. Don't worry about me. Please feed Olaf, and get him to the pet sitters. Love, Elsa'

'_So Anna's sister did know'_ he thought to himself. Then his eyes focused on one sentence. '_I'm going to my old employers to grab a few things_'

That meant that Elsa went to HQ. That meant that she probably talked with Tooth, or even Nick. '_Why didn't he tell me_?' Jack mused

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car door being slammed, and some blonde guy with a brown leather jacket stepped out.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shop's closed"

"Really? I just needed to pick up… pick up a dress…. For my sister…. For her graduation"

"It's March"

"She wants it early"

The man's eyes drifted from Jack to the piece of paper in his hands

"Dude, this is mine, let me have it."

Jack gave the note to him "are you Andrew?"

The man nodded "Yeah, what is it to you?"

Jack didn't answer and Andrew lowered his gaze to read the note. Just at that moment, Jack took a picture of him, using his watch.

He quickly forwarded it to Toothiana "Tooth, process this for me ASAP" he muttered into his watch

"What?" asked Andrew, crumpling up Elsa's note and throwing it on the floor.

"Nothing, don't worry I'll be leaving now"

Jack walked past him and picked up the crumpled note "Oh and if I were you, I'd pay attention to where I put my garbage. The city's bylaw is $1000"

Andrew just stared and watched Jack get into his car. Jack, comfy in his car, turned on the ignition and drove slowly, taking the note out from inside his pocket.

Just then, his phone beeped and Toothiana's voice rang out throughout the car

"JACK. Where did you find this guy?"

"Outside the residence of Anna Arendale's sister. Why?"

"This guy's real name is Andrew Tilon, son of Whis Tilon"

"Uhh…. Why does his name sound so familiar?"

"He as afflictions with Elsa Arendale. She busted his dad for drug trafficking a few years back"

"Whoa… bet confrontations get really weird in the bedroom"

"Jack shut up. I bet you Elsa Arendale has no idea. Do you know how much digging I had to do to find this out? Even with the help of twenty techy people, 150 monitors and the international database? Yeah I bet Elsa has no clue"

"Okay. So what we have so far; Anna Arendale has been kidnapped in Greece, but somehow the case has been sent here. She has a secret agent sister goes to save her, but it turns out that her sister's boyfriend might actually know more, being one of the people that the secret agent sister busted a long time ago" Jack says, listing off possibilities on his fingers.

"Yep… so far so good" said Toothiana from the other end of the line

"Is it just me, or is this entire case very…coincidental?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!Yup, Jack is a bit slow, isn't he? But he did manage to uncover a very important piece of information. I will have them meet together soon, I'm really excited for this.**

**So guys, I was just sitting around when I had the trolliest idea EVER…. How if Kristoff was bad and Hans was good? Now I hate/love it, so you get to call the shots…. SHOULD HANS BE GOOD AND KRISTOFF BE A HORRIBLE EVIL PERSON?**

** Anyways, thanks for sticking around, I know I haven't posted for a while, and honestly, my next update might be in a week or so… I gave exams :O**

**Thanks everyone who suggested ideas for me, I use them all, and create a blend of all the ideas!**

**I am exhausted right now… please forgive me, I will see you all later**

**Love, PomPom**


	6. Awakening

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Sorry for uber slow updates… but, as always _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Elsa scowled. Kristoff Bjorgman eh? If that was who Anna chose to stab, then that was her captor. Elsa now had a voice recording of this Kristoff person, his DNA and a smudged fingerprint of his. He would not be hard to catch now.

Elsa collected all the evidence from the suite and left, cleaning it. Her heart was pumping adrenaline and she was hot. She now had a new purpose, to find Kristoff. She went to an abandoned ally and grabbed the purse.

'_This magical thing is literally the heart of the entire investigation_' she thought quietly to herself. She quickly inputted the data, and quickly she sent out a broadcast into the city to watch out for Kristoff Bjorgman.

Elsa even went as far to hacking all the security cameras in the entire city, and downloading face-recognition to see this Kristoff guy. Where ever he's going, to a bar, to the library, heck, to the grocery store, Elsa will know right away.

Elsa sat there, waiting for the purse to beep a notification to track where the stupid Kristoff was. She sat there waiting, and waiting for that beep to come.

-OOO-

Jack sat in his car, still trying to process the information. Elsa was a Head, and she retired. Why didn't Nick tell him she went to the HQ before? That bit of information was kinda really important.

He imagined the Arendale sisters, both in Greece, the elder being pursued, while perusing her sister. It pained his heart. It reminded him of his personal story with Sophie. It was just like Anna's, but his didn't have a happy ending.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and remembered the promise he made to himself as he looked down at his sister's last words to him. '_If there was another one like me…. make sure…. Make sure you save her from my pain…'. _Those were Sophie Overland's last words via text message. She was never heard or seen from again. Jack sighed and looked at Anna and Elsa's pictures, and lingered at their perfect faces. Both of them could be models, no problem.

Jack grabbed his cell phone and dialed Nick's personal phone number "Nick, new lead, I'm going to Greece. Follow up on Elsa Arendale and Anna Arendale for me please"

In less than two hours, Jack boarded a plane headed towards Athens International Airport. He knew that his decision was very impulsive, but he couldn't just ignore his beloved sister's last wishes. It was as if history was replaying itself, and he just needed to make it right this time. He opened his computer. He should probably do some research on the 8 hour flight.

Jack logged on to his computer and did the first thing that came to mind. He googled Elsa Arendale. The results popped up and he clucked his tongue. No Facebook page, no Twitter, to Instagram. There was an Elsa Arrington though, but Jack immediately recognized it wasn't her. Who could ever forget Elsa's face? It was upmost perfection.

Jack was not surprised. To all ex-agents, and agents, posting private information onto public servers was just a disaster waiting to happen.

Jack then had a small stroke of genius. He quickly typed 'Anna Arendale' into the search engine, and immediately, Anna's Twitter, Instagram and Facebook popped up. He clicked on her Facebook account and was shocked at how much was open to the public.

Anna had over 2000 friends, and 10000 pictures. He clicked on her pictures and noticed that a handful were from Greece. He quickly downloaded them and then flipped through them. There were a total of 10 pictures from Greece.

Then, he flipped back a few and saw Anna's joyous life. Anna and a white puffy puppy (description tagged him as Olaf), Anna scarfing down a box of chocolate macaroons, Anna with a pink dress, twirling in the air; her life looked like the one that Sophie missed out on.

"Please, all passengers, we are ready for take-off, please turn off all electronic devices and fasten seatbelts" Jack quickly downloaded the ten pictures into his phone, so he could have the digital footprints where ever he went.

He closed his laptop and put his head back. It was going to be a long ride.

-OOO-

Anna had tears running down her cheeks as she saw Rapunzel, thrown on the van floor with her, and a bloody wound on her stomach.

She felt the van rumble beneath her and sobbed silent tears. _Elsa_. Elsa warned her, but it wasn't enough. God she was so stupid.

Then questions began to fire at Anna. Why did Elsa know everything she as doing? Why did one of the guys pick up the phone after she dropped it? Why did she have a needle disguised as a mascara brush? Why did the men attack her and Rapunzel in particular? The hotel was massive, and c'mon, the kitchen had rare Swiss chocolates… that would be more valuable than two girls' right?

Anna was still thinking when suddenly, a boot rammed into her stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs, and she felt her vision going black.

…

Anna awoke again, and she was strapped into an old wooden chair. Her clothes were torn, and her hair was a rat's nest. She looked around. It looked like an old cellar. There were dirt walls, a wooden door, and a single light bulb was suspended on the top of her head.

"Hello?" she cried out softly. "Punz? Are you here?" she whispered into the dim light. She heard the door behind her creak and craned her neck to peek behind her. A girl about her age came up to her. Anna shrieked in surprise.

The girl had brown hair that was mid-length, but looked like someone had hacked it off. It was in messy chops by her necks. She had a black eye and a split lip, and wore a gray jacket and a pair of worn out blue jeans.

"Who are you?" cried out Anna, still intimidated by the interesting fashion choices that she chose to wear. Instead of welcoming, she looked downright creepy.

The girl didn't answer. So Anna tried again "I said, who are you!"

The girl took a deep breath and took off her jacket, and underneath, she wore a purple tank top with a hole by the side. She pointed to her shoulder, where a name was tattooed

"Olive. Serphand" Anna read in a clear voice. There was a dot separating her first and last name. Anna decided she wasn't going to question it.

Anna looked up at the girl and examined her face. She grimaced to herself. The girl had a bruised face, and shallow grey skin, and her eyes looked dead. She looked like part of the living dead. Anna wanted to run, but strapped into a chair, that wasn't much of an option.

"Listen Olive, I need to get out of here, any idea of a way out?"

The girl gestured to her bruises as if saying '_how do you think I got these?_'

Anna sighed "How about my friend Rapunzel? Do you know what happened to her?"

The girl's eyes snapped up, like a new fire was inflamed in her eyes. She gestured, as if to say 'another girl? Where?'

"Don't know" said Anna, still groggy from the previous encounter.

The girl turned her heel and left, slamming the door on the way out

"Olive! Hey wait!"

Anna voice echoed around the room, but the footsteps that once belonged to Olive faded into nothing.

**OHHHHH! New character alert! Do you trust Olive? **

**Next chapter is when Elsa and Jack are going to meet. Nothing terribly exciting, but Jack is going to introduce the gadgets that Elsa took from HQ, and if there is time/space I have an epic (if I do say so myself -.-) backround for Jack written out…. EEK!**

**So Olive is a branch of my imagination, do you guys want her to be evil, or good? Just a bit of a discussion question :D (I have a plan for her both ways)**

**Anna is going to be a bit more mature, so expect no Hanna, and reluctant Kristianna. They will fall in love though. **

**GUYS I HAVE EXAMS…. That means like no updates for the next 2 weeks or so…. But don't worry, when I come back, expect a flood, and a update chapter on 'The Hunter and the Huntress'**

**YEAH! As always;**

**Love, PomPom**


	7. Blurred Lines

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_I lied…. Jack will meet Elsa later…. Sorry… but Elsa does get introduced to Kristoff :D_

* * *

Jack landed in Athens International Airport, grabbed his laptop case and went outside. As soon as he was out, he powered up his phone and a series of dings and dongs followed.

_83 messages from Nick. _

He opened the first message and an entire essay popped out, a full seven paragraphs describing how it was irresponsible, unsafe, impulsive and dumb to fly across the ocean to find this girl.

"_The land is foreign; there are a lot of loose ends from other agents. North Americans agents are not welcome at all in the European district, you know that…"_ One part of the email read. Jack sighed. He knew that he was being really stupid, but honestly, it was for his sister, Sophie. She had disappeared in a similar way that Anna disappeared. She went on vacation, and never came back.

Jack sighed and typed a response back to Nick, trying to explain his reasoning.

_'It was Sophie's last wish, to save another girl from the same fate, remember? Nick, I need this'_ typed Jack. He clicked send and watched the little envelope fly across his phone screen.

Jack put the phone in his pocket, but took it out again. Almost immediately, a text came back to Jack '_you have a week in Greece, or you're fired. Only look for Anna Arendale'_

Jack read it, curiosity sparking, but it quieted down just as fast. Nick will be Nick. Great. Now he had a week before the deadline, when he had to return to HQ. A week as not a lot of time. He walked out of the airport, with nothing except his laptop and phone, and a wallet in his pocket. Jack raised his hand and hailed a taxi.

Finally, a taxi arrived and a gruff man poked his head through the window. He had a pair of sunglasses and a bushy mustache.

"Where do ya want to go?" he asked.

Oops. Jack tinged in annoyance. _Where did he want to go_?

Jack opened his phone and took out the pictures of Anna and the golden blonde girl that they found on Anna's Facebook.

"Do you know where they're staying?" he asked, as he showed the pictures to the driver.

The man peered at him from the top of his sunglasses.

"What are you trying to do?"

Jack mumbles that he's their guardian, and the taxi man mutters some sort of blurred words, while Jack got into the passenger seat and looked for clues on where they were staying

Jack reopened the photos and pulled them up on his phone. A picture showed the two girls, showered in souvenirs. Jack carefully inspected each picture, until one caught his attention. Anna was posing next to a chocolate box. It wasn't Anna that caught his attention, but in the background, on a dresser was a brochure that read

'Thank you for choosing Tysinia Hotels'

"Sir, can I begin my search at Tysinia Hotels please?" asked Jack, and in less than a minute, the taxi was racing towards the strip.

-OOO-

Elsa phone dinged, shaking her out of her fatigue and her eyes snapped open. She quickly checked her contacts. She had a notification for a sale on Nike tennis shoes, which she deleted. Then, her phone vibrated, and a screen popped up.

It was a map, and a blue dot was in the middle of it. It took Elsa a few moments until she noticed a speech box next to it.

'Previous DNA Match – Located [Kristoff B]'

Elsa was giddy with pride. These people were easier to track than she ever dreamed of. She looked at the Kristoff dot, and noticed that it was in the petting zoo. Elsa sighed, picked up her bag, adjusted her necklace, laced back on her earrings, fixed the wrist cuffs and waltzed out the door to find Kristoff.

'One more step closer to Anna and Rapunzel' she reminded herself silently.

Elsa waltzed over to the petting zoo, and was greeted by an old man. "Welcome to the Petting zoo! Would you like to buy a carrot to feed the reindeer? Only thirty dollars a carrot!"

Elsa chocked "Thirty dollars?! For a carrot? The all-organic, GMO free and locally grown carrots are cheaper!"

"Nope, just needs those few dollars out of your pocket, and into mine" he said brightly. "Oh dear, did I say that out loud?"

Elsa was running out of patience for this guy "Sir, have you seen a Kristoff Bjorgman anywhere?"

The man's face broke into a grin "Yes, of course! I will bring you to him for the low cost of 20 Euros!"

It took a little bit of convincing, but finally Elsa gets the man, named Weselton, to confess where Kristoff was. He led her to a reindeer tent, and Elsa hesitantly took out five euros, and gave it to the man. Weselton took the cash and skipped out, leaving Elsa alone. Elsa approached the tent, and a wave of anger washed over her.

She was going to meet her sister's captor, and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She took another deep breath and ripped the curtains open, and whipped out her revolver, pointing it at the man.

"Kristoff Bjorgaman. Where is Anna Arendale"

A small smirk of accomplishment graced Elsa's face when the man looked up with terrified eyes. _'He's scared? Good_' Elsa thought triumphantly to herself, as she aimed the revolver perfectly at his temple.

She looked down at him expectantly, and instead of seeing a potential hardened criminal, she saw the big man, looking down, tears threatening to spill down his face.

"I… I don't know"

Elsa sighed, she interrogated criminals before, perhaps this guy was just a good actor "I asked once, and I don't want to ask twice. Where is Anna Arendale?"

Kristoff slowly raised his glaze and met eyes with Elsa. "Who is Anna?" Kristoff asked silently.

Elsa didn't appreciate that

"C'mon, you kidnap her out of her own hotel room, and you have no idea where she is? What a load of horse dung"

A flicker of realization dawned into his eyes, and he placed his hands into knees.

"Are you her family?" he asks in a hushed whisper.

Elsa reassesses the circumstances and does one thing that she never did in her entire career of being in an agent. She lowers her gun. She noticed that he was sitting on a hay bale, and she grabs one and sits on it as well.

In a softer voice, she tries again "Yeah, I'm her sister"

Kristoff looks up again. "I'm sorry" He whispered as he continues to speak.

"Things were getting rough. You see, we used to own an ice company, but with global warming and the Ice Gods and whatever –" _(lol Hunter and Huntress allusion)_

Elsa gave a confused giggle.

Kristoff gave her a glance before continuing "Well yeah. After the company went under, I went to go try other professions but my sister, she went another path"

Elsa sighed "What do you mean?"

"She went into… well… exotic dancing"

"Oh"

"A few weeks ago, she called me asking for help, she needed money, and said she owed someone. I didn't have any at the time, and well… I ignored her calls. The next week, a man called me, and told me that my sister has been taken. The only way that I could help her is if I help with their plan, and I agreed."

"What plan was that?"

"Well they called me two days ago, at one in the morning and told me to put on a suit. They told me…. the only way that I could get her back… was …. Take a girl and her friend out of the hotel room. I think that girl was your sister"

Elsa was lost for words. She stared at the man and felt herself crumble. She was here for her sibling, and so was this man in front of her.

Elsa stood up, and looked down at Kristoff, who was still hunched over

"Come" Elsa said

Kristoff looked up "wait… what?"

"We'll find our siblings together, Anna and your sister… uh… what's her name?"

He looked and thought for a second before answering

"Olive, Olive Shephand"

* * *

**HOLY COW I just had an amazing idea… prepare for a more complicated storyline than the Hobbit ****J**

**I just found a foolproof way to screw with your minds… *Evil genius laugh***

**Make sure to tune in for my next chapter…. Whenever that's going to be… but make sure to follow, fave and review! Thanks for all those encouraging reviews from last time, when I asked if my story made sense. I came up a great name for my style of writing**

**'ity bity one shots that somehow connect together'**

**;) Yup! Next chapter we get to see Anna and Olive's perspective. I hope you are enjoying so far!**

**Love, PomPom**


	8. Undercover Pizza man

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Update on Anna's situation soon, and I will tell you, she's in a very interesting situation :D _

_Now, we get to see how Jack and Elsa met…. It is definitely unique. As always, Happy Reading!_

* * *

Jack raced into the hotel, and didn't even bother 'checking in' he just ran into the elevators. It took a while to find the room, but after a bit of GPS tracking, he came up to room 318. Jack goes up and delivers a perfect kick directly onto the lock, shattering the inner mechanisms.

He goes up and wretches the knob, and lets himself in. What awaits him is something he definitely did not expect. The room was completely clean. There seems to be a lacking of furniture, but the floor, walls are free from any signs of struggle.

Jack looks for a laptop, a computer, or a phone; anything that could trace where the photos were uploaded from. Nothing. It was in one of the bedrooms that he actually found some proof that someone lived there at one point. One the floor was a pink suitcase, but it was three quarters empty. Articles of clothing were missing.

'_Strange'_ Jack muttered to himself as he inspected the contents. There were no undergarments and a few shirts and pants were taken. He grabbed the luggage tag and read 'Anna Arendale'

So he was in the right room, this room did belong to the redhead. Then why was it so immaculate? Perhaps the kidnapping took place elsewhere? He was about to go out when his foot squished in the carpet. He got on his knees and found that the floor as wet. With a further test, the substance was bleach.

He noticed something else on the carpet as well; it was a single strand of whitish blond hair. Jack knew immediately whom it belonged to; that girl in the security footage Tooth shown him while he was still at HQ. The hair belonged to Elsa Arendale.

'So the girl was here' Jack thought to himself. He stood up. The room had no more evidence, and might as well get on his way and find the damn girl.

Jack went to a nearby coffee shop and set up Wi-Fi connection. He took the DNA (or whatever wasn't damaged from the bleach) and set a worldwide search. A sudden ding turned up in his computer. He scrolled down and was overjoyed to find the feed was live. The girl, Elsa Arendale, was gently escorting a man down the hallway.

Jack gave himself some time to stare. Elsa Arendale was perfect. She had perfect hair, her face was interesting and symmetrical, and the way she walked seemed to petrify Jack.

'God, staring at girls on the job…' he thought as he cleared his mind. The camera feed had one label 'Petting Zoos – Camera IV'

Whatever Elsa was doing at a petting zoo, Jack was going to find out.

-OOO-

Jack zipped down the freeway, racing towards the petting zoo. He was stopping a red light when he noticed an open-roofed tourist bus, across the road, heading the opposite direction. One it, was an unmistakable head of ice-blonde hair.

"Dammit" he muttered under his breath. Without a second thought, he jerked the steering wheel of his rental car and turned onto the second lane, following the bus. Jack drove like a madman, tailgating the bus.

He turned where it turned, and followed it. Elsa, who was on the bus, caught sight of it and began to worry, Kristoff noticed her stressed-out look and gave her a hug that seemed more than friendly.

"Don't worry" he whispered into her ear. The two caught eye to a sigh that read "Hotels – 5 km" and requested a stop. Kristoff pulled off his hood to begin their long walk towards shelter.

-OOO-

Jack was still driving his car when he saw Elsa and an unidentified male figure step off the tour bus. He slowed down the car and stopped from retching in disgust as a guy with dirty blonde hair wrapped his arms around Elsa and walk towards the hotels.

Jack needed to follow her, but he didn't want to pick them up but needed to keep his eyes on them. Besides, on the streets in a rainy day, it was a crime waiting to happen. He made circles around the block, and tracking their movements. It was until he saw the duo point to a nearby motel that he stopped to pull over

-OOO-

Elsa looked back and kept seeing that same black-gray car.

"I think we got a tail" she whispered to Kristoff. Doing so, she magically managed to catch sight of Kristoff's heads, and noticed that the roots were not blonde. They were –

"Yeah I noticed, let's stop at that motel there, we can get some pizza and chill for a bit" Kristoff interrupts and shoots a sharp gaze at Elsa.

They keep walking and they come up to a small run-down motel 'The Queensway'.

"Let's get in here and like order a pizza or something" Whispers Kristoff, Elsa reluctantly agrees.

-OOO-

Jack sees the couple walk towards a motel and he instantaneously goes on high alert

"Elsa Arendale still has no idea that her boyfriend is the son of her arch-nemesis, and she still takes a boy home? FROM A PETTING ZOO?" Jack screams in his car.

Jack pulls up to the old motel as well, and sees Elsa check in. He stays in his car for a few moments and sees them go into a room on the second floor. he feels his stomach sinking when Elsa closes the door behind her.

Jack waits no longer and peels out of the car, and runs towards the room. He sneakily manage to crouch outside their window peeks. He sees Elsa pick up the phone book and her cell phone. Holding his breath, he listens to her conversation from the screen window

"Yeah, two personal pizzas, one… uh…. Pepperoni and another veggie please" she says. Jack nearly laughs. _They were ordering Pizza?_

An idea forms in his head and he leaves his space from under the window and walks out towards the parking lot, waiting for the pizza delivery man to come. Sure enough in a few moments, a teenage boy comes with two pizzas in tow. Jack smirks and walks up to the boy

"Hey are those for room 209?"

The boy looks at Jack with a suspicious expression "Uh… yeah… "

"Here I'll gran them off you, I just came to grab my bags. Let me save you a few steps" Says Jack. Thank the gods that he managed to become a good liar.

In less than five minutes, Jack was knocking on Elsa's door, two pizzas in tow. He stepped up, checked his hair and knocked twice. The door hesitantly opened, and Jack was glad that it was Elsa's blue eye that poked out. '_She has godsend eyes'_ he notes. They were literally the colour of a tropical beach, pure blue.

"Ahem – Got your pizza here" he says, and she opens the door. Elsa was dressed in a white sundress, weird since it was still drizzling outside. Jack could hear the shower running, and notes that now was the perfect time to get Elsa alone, to talk to her of course.

"Oh right yes. How much will that be?" Elsa asks in a crisp clear voice, she turns around for her wallet, and Jack knows that now was the perfect time. He grabs her, clamps her mouth shut and lifts her out (keeping the pizza intact on the floor)

It was great until Elsa recovered her senses. She immediately kneed Jack on his leg, for sure bruising it. She then goes and delivers a punch on Jack's chest – hard. Jack groaned in pain, but it was not over yet. She pushed him dangerously close to the flimsy wooden railings, and whipped out her revolver.

"Name. NOW" She seethes out, which makes her even prettier.

_(Jack's Brain: God that's great… you last thought is how beautiful your killer looks… just great)_

* * *

**SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! Gah, love Elsa's Character… do you?**_  
_

**So Review… how should Elsa react? Should she be understanding, or play hard to get? The story is prely in your hands, how do you want the story to go? **

**In case you haven't noticed, Kristoff is…. Different, but more will be exaplained about that when Anna comes. Her developments are quite important. I am still open to Evil Kristoff Ideas, but I think I'll make him good. Maybe just confused? Anyways I am writing really late, so cya! **

**Love, Pompom**


	9. Turning Point

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Thanks for waiting! New Chapter, Happy Reading!_

_(this chapter was posted previously, but even I read it, and it was a bit confusing, so I rearranged it)_

* * *

**_Previously…_**

**_Jack finds Elsa and Kristoff in a motel, where they order pizza. Kristoff goes to take a shower when the pizza comes. Jack intercepts this crucial pizza delivery and delivers the pizza to Elsa himself. There, he tries to take Elsa outside to make casual conversation, but Elsa takes this advance as a threat, and currently, Jack is pinned to the flimsy balcony of the motel by Elsa, who, btw, has him pinned underneath her revolver._**

* * *

Jack instinctively ran his hands on his own revolver, but after Elsa gave him a solid stare, he figured pulling out a gun against an already loaded pistol which was already pointed to his chest was not the smartest idea.

Jack was told that if a woman was ever mad, throwing chocolates was the best move to make. Too bad that being trapped on the balcony of a motel sort of canceled that brilliant idea.

"Look, I just want to talk, I promise" said Jack, gingerly putting his hands up, looking at the furious blonde that was in front of him.

"NAME" she simply stated.

Jack sighed, so much for going in disguise "Jack F Overland, from the agency, Nick sent me"

Jack expected that to comfort Elsa, but it just seemed to make her angrier.

"Yeah, why did the agency send me _YOU_, after they obviously implied that they don't give a damn about my sister and I?"

Jack cringed. This girl did go into Headquarters, Nick wasn't joking.

"Look, I just want to help, I head the trafficking wing, so when I found your relation with Anna, I thought we could work together" said Jack, running a hand over his silver-blonde hair.

Elsa seethed. '_Something probably happened in HQ'_, Jack thought, '_something she wasn`t forgetting her visit anytime soon_.'

"Look, I might have some information on why and how she was chosen"

This definitely caught her attention. Her face dropped and she regarded him with a new sort of intensity "Come on in" She said, while taking the revolver from his pocket, empting the ammunition and throwing the discharged gun down into the bushes.

-OOO-

Kristoff's shower was still humming in the background when Elsa sat down warily with Jack, who was feasting on the slightly flat pizza that he brought with him.

"So, I suppose you have information on Anna"

Jack grimaced; he was not looking forward to this part. "Yes. Well, we certainly have a lead. It has to do with your boyfriend"

Elsa's eyes widened "No, that's not possible"

"I know that this may come as a shock to you, but your beau –" he said with a slight grumble "Is actually in afflictions with a criminal gang here in Greece, and his name is actually Andrew Tilon"

Elsa's eyes rounded to plates, but her answer next shocked Jack. "I know he's Andrew Tilon, but how does he have afflictions? He's under house arrest!"

Jack was completely dumbfounded "Wait WHAT?"

"Well obviously Tooth forgot to tell you something kind of important. He was never my actual boyfriend, He was in house arrest; I was playing the part of his 'guard' and his therapist so he would not get in trouble"

The only part that Jack registered was the words 'He's not my boyfriend' he gave her a lopsided grin and continued to chew on his pizza. "So are you saying that he would have nothing to do with it?" he asked, still chomping on the crust.

"I don't think he could have managed it, I kept careful watch over him"

Jack thought for a second. If it wasn't Andrew directly, who else had the access to Elsa and Elsa's sister's daily life? Also, who would have international afflictions that would be able to talk with co-conspirators overseas? Jack suddenly had a flash of an idea, and it drained the colour out of him.

Elsa shot him a confused look, but gout up from the couch. "Was that all you had for me?" she asks casually.

"Unfortunately" replies Jack, still looking a bit stricken. Elsa sighs, and Jack snaps back into reality.

"So, what our next move?" he asks while he takes another mouthful of pizza and earns a poke from Elsa.

"What?" she asks

"What are we going to do next?"

"Good Question Jack, Good Question"

-OOO-

Anna sat on her damned chair for days, and it was until a point when her bottom was sore. Olive was missing, perhaps looking for Rapunzel.

Anna seriously doubted anyone was coming until he heard a shy and quiet shuffle coming from the hallway. It was so soft, but after being cooped up in a silent space for days, the drop of a needle had the roar of a bomb.

"Hello?" she whispered. The shuffling stopped immediately.

Her heart soared; maybe this was Elsa, or the Police, or even that creepy girl Olive, who came back to save her. Unfortunately for her, her hopes were crushed as a blonde head of hair peeked through the doorway. Anna deflated slightly, but didn't let it get to her. She meekly gave the stranger an introduction

"Hi… I'm Anna, and you are….?"

That was Anna for you, always the conversation starter. Even when she was tied to a chiar, she still managed conversation with an absolute stranger. This stranger was a blonde man. He looked as caged as she did, and he stared at her with an air of doubt.

"Hi Anna, My name is K" The man replied meekly, pausing a bit at his name.

This didn't shake Anna at all. She briskly replied "Hi K, what an interesting name, what are you doing here?"

The man stared at him with haunting eyes. "I was looking for my reindeer"

Anna seriously thought she was seeing things…. Looking for your reindeer in Greece?

She was about to give him a smart response when she suddenly tensed. A claw like hand rested on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw the almost-lifeless form of Olive, standing almost protectively over her.

"Anna, the Boss is on his way here." She said in a raspy voice

_What_? Anna thought.

-OOO-

Jack and Elsa were finishing up their food when Kristoff walked out of the small bathroom, a towel covering his head completely and a pair of blue shorts.

He saw the duo and immediately his eyes widened and just as quickly as he ran out of the bathroom, he flew back in, locking the door behind him.

Jack and Elsa were both quite skeptical, and they too, ran over to the bathroom, pressing their ears to the door. Kristoff seemed to be calling someone on a phone, as they both deciphered small mechanical beeps through the door of the small hotel bathroom.

"yeah…. Get her ready…I'm coming back"

Suddenly, the pair heard a crack, and suddenly, a small boom.

Without hesitation, the two agents busted the door, but they were too late.

The small bathroom's wall was busted wide open, opening straight to the parking lot. Jack groaned as he saw Kristoff with a towel flying off his (red?) hair as he ran towards his own rental car. He broke the car window and let himself in. n less than two minutes, the poor rental screeched out of the parking lot.

"Jack look!" cried a seriously spooked Elsa. On the rusty sink, there was a ratty piece of paper, with a scrawled message.

_Elsa,_

_Anna will be in Warehouse 11 tonight, midnight. Come alone to claim your sister, simple trade-off_

_-H_

"Elsa, you can't possibly think of going to a shotty warehouse at midnight –" started Jack, before she even had a chance to saw anything.

He stopped talking as soon as he saw Elsa. A major wave of Deja-vu washed over him. Her face strongly reminded him of what he looked like, just a few years ago, with his own sister.

* * *

**Hey peeps! Exams are over! Thank Goodness :D**

**So some things to talk about, Elsa's Boyfriend is being umm… derailed from this story, and that was just my reasoning for it. Elsa takes this rather well, but he might make a second appearance later on. **

**Also, Kristoff isn't as Kristoffy as he seems eh? I hope I left enough obvious clues to where the story is kind of going towards. **

**Like it so far? Suggestions? Please leave me a review and I will quickly finish up this story, explain whatever possible, and complete this. I hope you understand (ish) where this story is going. Well that's it's for now, cya later!**

**Love, PomPom**


	10. Warehouse Horror Film

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Hi! New Chapter! Whoo Hooo! As Always, Happy reading!_

* * *

Elsa and Jack took a taxi to the city's industrial zone, to find Anna in Warehouse 11. For the entire ride, Jack held on to Elsa's hand. Even though she was holding a composed composure, he could feel the trembles of rage, fear and panic that shook throughout her body.

It was 10:00 in the city, and the taxi dropped them off at an old abandoned bus stop near the industrial zone. Staring in front of them were rows and rows of warehouses that were meshed together with chain fences and barbed wire.

It was a horror scene waiting to come to life.

Jack could see Elsa take a deep breath beside him, and he squeezed her hand, earning a surprised look from Elsa.

Elsa bit her lip and then dragged Jack into the abandoned bus shelter, and the duo sat on one of the benches.

"So, as of right now, I'm walking to my death –" began Elsa, just to be cut off by Jack.

"Shut Up, you are not dying on me."

Elsa smiled a small smile towards the night sky. "How can you be so sure? Am literally walking into my own trap right now"

Jack hesitated "I know you're going to pull through… because I pulled through this a while ago. And woman, you're ten times more stubborn than I am, you'll live. FOR SURE"

Elsa flushed, but it was not visible in the darkness. "I am NOT that stubborn… and what do you mean you lived through this before?"

Jack took in a deep breath, and it instantaneously caught Elsa's attention. Jack exhaled loudly and began to talk.

"A few years ago, I had the exact same experience as you" Jack glanced at Elsa, and chuckled at her shocked expression. "I'm serious you know. It was just like your situation. Her name was Sophie"

Jack took a deep breath and continued with his story; "it was a foreign exchange program, for her school. I called before bed one night, and then, the next morning, the professors call me saying that she's been gone for 24 hours. Then, 24 more hours later, I get a text coming from her saying that 'it was too late' and I should focus on 'other girls like her' That's the reason I joined the agency, so I could save her, and other girls"

Elsa looked dumbfounded at him, "God, I'm so sorry… I had no idea that this was so personal…"

Jack chuckled at her dumb expression, and squeezed her hand again. "Forgive me Elsa, but I'm about to do something really stupid"

Elsa laughed, her first laugh for weeks "As if you're not already surpassing my 'stupid' metre. What could you possibly do to be even stupider?"

Jack had a ghost of a smile in his eyes, and he smirked.

"This" he said, as he pulled her towards him, and gave her a deep kiss, which Elsa returned.

-OOO-

Anna smiled at K, who was sprawled on the floor, with Olive, who was still emotionless, standing by the corner.

Anna reveled in K's company. He talked about his 'love doctor' friends in his hometown, as well as his missing reindeer Sven, who was apparently kidnapped by 'The Boss' and sold off to some petting zoo. K admitted that he was worried sick about his poor reindeer's fate in a pathetic petting zoo, and Anna agreed that when the three of them get out of this mess, the first thing they'd do (besides get chocolate) was track down the reindeer.

Anna was oblivious the guilty glances Olive and K gave her whenever she mentioned 'escape' or anything along those lines.

-OOO-

Elsa did think that Jack was really stupid.

Even though she did want him to kiss her, he couldn't have chosen a worse time. Just when she was ready to lay down life, a whole new reason to live opened to her. Jack was clinging onto her hand almost protectively as the duo stealthily made their way through the abandoned warehouses.

_Warehouse 145… 139…132…123…_

Elsa went through her speech she would give Anna when they would meet. She already made Jack promise to save Anna at all costs, feelings or no feelings, kiss or no kiss. If worst comes to worst, Elsa would stay and become a literal human sacrifice. She knew it was foolish to hope for her to even hope that she'll make it out of it alive, but she had to at least see her sister one last time.

_Anna_. She went over her speech again in her head. '_Remember to tell her to feed the cat one scoop per mean, not three scoops per day_' she thought '_and also, don't wash ice cream dishes with the fancy detergent_' seriously, it was useless and it wasted the detergent.

Without noticing, tears began to prickle on her eyes.

_Warehouse 117…111…104…101…_

Shit.

Jack always was so clueless whenever it came down to feelings, and he never knew what to do when someone started to cry.

Instinctively, he laced his around hers and gently whispered encouragements into her ear, until her tears stopped.

_Warehouse 98…89…81….72…65_

Elsa sniffled as felt her pockets at the roll of cash that they managed to attain. The note in the basin said a simple trade-off. Perhaps they also meant money.

Elsa wished, but she wasn't stupid. She was the one that locked all their fathers, brothers and uncles in jail. Obviously a few thousand was not going to appease them.

_Warehouse 59…52…47…35…28_

Jack clenched her hand. It was the quickest 'relationship' he's ever gotten into, but somehow, he felt her pain and felt a connection. Perhaps it was the sister that they both lost to some idiot, he didn't know, but all he wanted to do was not let this amazing woman die.

He would die for her if that was what it boiled down to. He honestly would. This was a successful designer with a career and a sister to return to. She had the skills and the passion to live life, unlike him.

His entire being was a façade. He lost his family, his entire family. After he was orphaned, he was left with the care of his sister, and even he couldn't do that.

'Yes' he thought 'if time comes, I will save her to see Sophie again'

_Warehouse 26…22…18…14…12_

The duo turned. Before them was Warehouse 11. It was dark and dead, but that didn't stop the pair from shifting in unease. Elsa walked up first and jangled the handle of the rusty door, but to their surprise, it was locked.

Jack sighed but Elsa simply put on a poker face. She began feeling her pockets, her ears and her chest. Jack looked like a lost puppy '_what was this woman doing_?' he thought to himself.

Slowly, she held up her hand. In them was a pair of earrings, a necklace and a golden cuff. Jack looked at her in amazement.

"So you tell me now…?" he croaked breathlessly at her.

* * *

**HI lovelies! **

**So I'm back to my normal update timeline! Expect 5 more chapters and this will be done as well! I have a great twist in the end waiting for you. **

**So I hope this chapter made sense, I'm typing at 11 o'clock after a long day, so I will make no guarantees. **

**In case you haven't noticed, Kristoff was actually Hans… I mentioned that Elsa caught sight of different colour hair roots, and he signed his letter with – H. That leaves a gaping hole in Kristoff's character… or does it? More about this in the next chapter, when stuff is actually going to start happening!**

**I hope this was a satisfactory chapter, and as always REVIEW please!**

**Love, PomPom**

**PS. I'm ending at the point when Elsa's showing Jack what she stole from HQ, like the gadgets she took from Nick**


	11. Twist and Turns

Chapter 11

* * *

_Sorry for the wait again! I am taking a new course during the summer, and I am also volunteering for all of July, so expect slow(er) updates. _

_Thanks to all who reviewed last time! I hope to hear from all of you for this chapter as well :D_

* * *

**_Previously…_**

_Jack sighed but Elsa simply put on a poker face. She began feeling her pockets, her ears and her chest. Jack looked like a lost puppy 'what was this woman doing?' he thought to himself._

_Slowly, she held up her hand. In them was a pair of earrings, a necklace and a golden cuff. Jack looked at her in amazement._

_"So you tell me now…?" he croaked breathlessly at her._

* * *

"You actually took stuff when you went to HQ to confront Nick?" asked Jack, gaping at the prototype gadgets that he remembered were missing from one of the Wings.

He laughed again, ignoring the look that Elsa shot him. "Ha, you're good; did you actually cause that gas leak, and knock out the entire HQ with a few canisters of gas?"

Elsa flushed in embarrassment "Well it's not like I had a choice. Now Jack, be a good boy and tell me these actually serve a purpose"

Jack sobered quickly and started to inspect the pieces of jewellery. "Well the necklace is a mould. It pertains to any shape. The earrings are mini bombs, but I'm not sure what the cuffs do"

Elsa looked at him like he sprouted antlers. "Wait, you mean that I was wearing mini bombs on my ears the whole time?"

Jack laughed. "Looks like you did"

Elsa grimaced, possibly envisioning if the Earrings decided to malfunction, and then ripped the necklace from her neck.

"Umm…. Elsa, what are you doing?"

"Opening the door, what else?"

Jack looked at her "wouldn't the bombs be ten times more useful?"

Elsa smirked, something that made Jack want to kiss her. "Yeah, and we could literally announce to the world that we're here"

Right… Jack mentally punched himself. Damn he was stupid in front of her.

Elsa took the crystal out of the silver backing, and just like Jack said, it splayed out like putty in her hands.

Elsa shoved the putty into the lock and after a few minutes of pointless waiting, the gel hardened and she twisted it, shattering the lock from the inside. She grabbed the door handle and smirked as the lock gave away.

The duo walked into the damp warehouse and headed towards the only light in the entire warehouse. This time, the door was side open, and they stepped inside, revolvers in hand.

They crept inside the door and Elsa immediately dropped her gun with a loud clatter that made Jack wince. Elsa didn't care as she ran towards the middle of the room, where Anna was sitting on a chair.

-OOO-

Jack watched wistfully when he sees the sister's embrace. It was the one difference in His and Elsa's case; Elsa was reunited while he wasn't.

Suddenly, a door on the other side of the room opened, and an unmistakable head of blonde hair bobbed in front of them. Jack angled his pistol, and Elsa suddenly spun around, on high alert.

The person widened his eyes, but from afar, Jack could see who he was. The blonde hair gave it away. It was the stocky looking marshmallow that stole his car and broke the walls of the motel. This was the no-good Kristoff. Right?

In a moment of panic, Jack fired a bullet at his leg, and Kristoff looked amazed when he saw the blood start to pour out of the nasty wound, staining his brown pants.

He crumpled to the ground, and with the shot still ringing in his ears, Jack heard Anna cry out "NO".

Then behind him, a hand met his shoulder, a hand that was rough but with seemingly manicured fingernails. Looking behind him, he managed to see Kristoff again, but this time, he was laughing and holding a limp girl in his arms.

"Surprise!" Kristoff number two said.

Anna and Elsa were still in a state of shock, unable to process the information. Even Jack lessened his grip on his weapon.

Kristoff number two waltzed into the room, with the girl on his shoulder and a burlap bag on her head. He flicked the gun out of Jack's hand with such force that it flew halfway across the room, and landed near an unconscious Kristoff.

"Imagine my surprise when I was claiming my victory, that stupid reindeer when who else than Elsa Arendale comes and ambushes me in the petting zoo?" he says in a snarly voice.

Elsa shoots a look of absolute surprise as the man continues. "Stupid LOVE… whether it's to an animal, or to material possessions, or even to their sister, love always gets you in deep trouble. It was too easy. I sent your sister a stupid email telling them that they won a free trip to Greece and then drop by the stupid petting zoo, and blackmail a reindeer trainer for their reindeer, with the ransom being helping me complete a kidnapping"

Kristoff number 2 was now hovering near the unconscious Kristoff number 1, kicking him on the shoulder, while walking around the room.

"He completed the kidnapping, with me wearing gloves and him bare-handed, just so he could get his reindeer back. After that, I went to go and fulfill my end of the bargain in disguise when none other than Elsa Arendale catches me red – handed. Honestly, I thought I was screwed for sure until I managed to come up with some random sob story that nearly had Miss Badass bawling"

Elsa shot him an irate look as he continued to glide through the room.

"I go with her to a hotel, hoping to guide her straight into my trap when lo and behold, the Agency's dumbest agents come and intercepts my plan. Thankfully, you two managed wither way"

He laughed and snorted. Elsa was still holding her weak sister when Jack decided to stand up to him.

"Yeah, well you had your laugh, let us go" he said, holding a determined face.

Kristoff number 2 glared at him. "Jack isn't it? Well I have a preposition to make. I remember you from a long time ago, a case a long time back. I wanted to make Ms. Elsa pay, but getting you will be just as good"

After saying that, he whipped off his wig, proudly shaking his head of wild red hair.

Jack's eyes recognised him immediately, while Elsa and Anna looked confused behind him.

"I don't understand" coughed out Anna "I've been abducted by a Weasley?"

Jack looked at the man and felt another wave of pure anger wash over him "Hans."

"You guessed right. I remember you from years ago, almost like another lifetime. I took your sister like I did with Elsa. The only difference is you didn't make it was far as Elsa did, and she disappeared, didn't she?" he asked almost mockingly.

Jack's ears were bright red as he struggled to calm his temper, but the stupid redhead wasn't done yet.

"Thanks for bringing her to me. If you listen diligently to your employer and tie both girls up for me, I will give to you what you've been missing for over five years now."

Now Jack was confused. "What?"

"Now you really cannot be that stupid can you?" he asked with a snarl. In a flash, he whipped the girl from his shoulders and took the burlap sack from her head. The girl underneath the bag made both Jack and Anna gasp.

"Olive!" cried Anna

"Sophie" exclaimed Jack.

Hans laughed at their reactions "I made her change her name and go by it. Olive O Sephrand. She switched the letters of her name, the clever minx."

He chuckled at the shocked expressions "Now, Jack, all you have to do is tie up the two Misses Arendales', and I promise little Sophie or Olive is yours to keep"

Jack looked back with glazed eyes. "Elsa, come here!" he ordered with a harsh tone.

Elsa looked at him "Please Jack! Save Anna"

"COME HERE"

Elsa took a deep breath and went towards Jack, leaving Anna grasping the chair, trying to maintain her balance.

Elsa went beside Jack, and he gave her a hug, in which she didn't return. Elsa felt a faint brush by her ears but ignored it, focusing primarily on keeping her little sister alive.

Jack released her from the hug and turned around to face Hans. "Before I hand over the girl, I have one last gift to you."

"And what's that?" asked the redhead with an air of greed.

Jack's expression suddenly hardened as he threw two gems onto the ground. Hans's eyes were intrigued by the two precious gems and Jack took Sophie or Olive from his grasp and shouted towards Elsa

"GO!"

Elsa understood the message and grabbed her own sister and ran. Along the way, Anna managed to grab the unconscious Kristoff. They were barely out the door when the entire warehouse behind them exploded.

Elsa was a safe distance from the explosion when she let Anna and Kristoff slide from her grasp. She then went to help Jack who was two metres behind them.

Before Elsa even had a chance to ask, Jack wheezed out "The earrings" Which made perfect sense. Elsa touched her ears and noticed that the two crystals that adorned it were gone. Elsa smiled and gave Jack a huge hug and pecked him on his lips. "You're brilliant!"

For the first time in forever, Jack smiled a genuine smile

-OOO-

The five crawled out of the warehouse. Anna and Olive/Sophie were leading the way, grabbing each other for support as they limped out, and Elsa and Jack were carrying Kristoff's limp body, with a bloody bandage Anna made with her own sweater.

The finally left the industrial section of the city when a black SUV pulled in front of them.

The door opened and a bulky man with a red polo shirt stepped out, wearing a pair of shades.

He lowered his sunglasses and looked at them with icy blue eyes.

"Half of you" he began dramatically "Were not supposed to be alive"

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! (Though I think you can guess who it is) **

**I expect ten reviews… Please?**

**I will be a bit slow to update, but if you review, I promise that it'll come faster!**

**So down to business, I am expecting about 3 more chapters, and then it'll be done. There are still a few more lose ends, like Rapunzel's fate…. What do you want to happen to her? Also, can you guess who the person in the SUV is? I gave you a few obvious hints ;) Answer in the reviews please!**


	12. That Epic Exit

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_As Always, Happy Reading! (and sorry this took so long to update)_

* * *

**_Previously…_**

_They finally left the industrial section of the city when a black SUV pulled in front of them._

_The door opened and a bulky man with a red polo shirt stepped out, wearing a pair of shades. _

_He lowered his sunglasses and looked at them with icy blue eyes. _

_"Half of you" he began dramatically "Were not supposed to be alive"_

* * *

Jack looked up in total surprise.

"Hey North… what are you doing here?" he said almost nervously, avoiding his eyes, which looked illuminated like Christmas Lights.

Evil Father Christmas stalked up and surrounded them back into the doorway where they exited. Nick's eyes flicked with fury, but then it ebbed away, leaving a look of amusement.

"Ah! Ms. Arendale. Long-time no see. I see that despite my best efforts, you are still here, chasing your dear sister like a fox trying to taste the grapes"

Elsa snarled angrily at the big man. "At least this fox caught the grapes"

Nick grimaced, and slapped Elsa on the cheek. Anna winced and Jack immediately delivered a kick on Nick's stomach.

"Nick, what the heck are you doing here? And why are you acting like this?"

Nick straightened up and shot Jack a look of pure disgust. "Boy, I told you to go to Greece and only save the girl. You come back with the girl, her sister and a random dying man?"

Elsa stared up at Nick defiantly, despite the red handprint that was on her face. "Nick, I knew you from a long time ago. You were not like this. No matter how overbearing you were, no matter how much you bossed us around, you LOVED. You made toys for the homeless shelters and volunteered at the soup kitchens. What happened to that?"

Suddenly, Nick looked very old. "Well I cannot expect a rich lady like yourself to understand, Little Miss privileged, you had the entire agency wrapped around your little finger the moment you came into the doors. I tried to kill you off in plenty of missions, but with random dumb luck, you managed to come back"

Elsa's eyes were like saucers as she soaked in the information.

Nick continued "with you as part of the team, we had so many sponsors, over ten billion per year came into the agency, and into my pocket. I bought my nephew so many toys that Christmas –"

"You took money out of the company account?!" asked Jack, spitting out the words.

Nick shot him a glare. "Silence boy. When you left," he said, turning back to Elsa "The sponsors stopped. My entire livelihood was broken, and it was all because a pretty girl left. I wanted to ruin you, destroy your finances, bit you were surrounded by dumb luck. That pathetic dress shop pulled more revenue than my entire agency that year"

The five were staring wide eyed at Nick North while he continued to rant.

"I needed money. My wife was going to divorce me, the government cut off all private funding, and what I worked for was going to crumble. So I called up an old friend of ours. I told them that they could have you for five billion. It was an easy sell; you did manage to incarcerate over 100 of them anyways. But now, you're out. And that means I don't get the money"

North stared with dark eyes as two more SUV's turned the corner, and suddenly trapped the five.

"Unfortunately for you, I need the money"

There were now three SUV's surrounding the five people, Nick stood in front of them, with a SUV behind them.

"Now, boys and girls, be good, and give up and go to the van" said Nick "We'll do a personal delivery"

Elsa, Jack, Anna, Sophie and an injured Kristoff looked at Nick. Slowly, Elsa approached the van, but she heard a few sounds from inside. Elsa opened the van door and let out a shriek. She jumped aside just in time to see a blonde girl jump out of the van with a frying pan, aimed right at Nick.

"Punzie!" screamed Anna

Nick had incredibly fast reflexes and dodged the blonde, and whipped out a pistol from one of his pockets.

"Not smart, blondie, but when were blondes ever smart?" he pointed the pistol at Rapunzel's alarmed face.

"I think someone needs to be taught a lesson on self-control" said Nick, and he pressed the trigger. A loud BANG ran across the space. Only Jack and Kristoff's screams of "NO" could be heard above the sound of the gunshot.

-OOO-

Elsa was behind Rapunzel when she saw the bullet heading towards her in slow motion, like an action movie that had scratches. Elsa quickly pulled Rapunzel behind her and brought her arms up to her head to shield her face.

Elsa looked forward; ready to die with her eyes on her sister when something truly strange happened. The bullet bounced on her hand cuff, which she stole from HQ, and rebounded back towards Nick. Nick shot her a startled expression as the bullet rushed back full force and found itself lodged between his eyes.

Nick looked alarmed, and what happened was just starting the process through his mind when he groaned and fell backwards, his gun crashing onto the floor. Elsa felt Punzie gasp behind her, and she looked incredulously at Jack, and she saw him smirk at her bracelet. Of course, the greatness of Modern gadgets had saved them once again.

-OOO-

As soon as Nick fell onto the floor, Jack felt victory course through his veins, until the doors of the two other SUVs opened and two men jumped out, and grabbed Rapunzel and pointed a gun at their head did his euphoria ebb away.

"Go In the van, or the pretty blonde gets it" snarled a man in the black suits.

Jack had a flash of panic as he saw Elsa reasoning with them, and his eyes drift to the ground to the pistol that Nick had dropped when he was hit with his own bullet, he met eyes with Elsa once, as she looked back, and he nodded in response as she eyed the gun as well.

"You now, you shouldn't be too sure bout that" said Jack as he quickly grabbed the pistol and aimed it at one of the guard's face, while Elsa managed to whip one from a pocket and directed it at the other man's face.

"You see, our guns are fixed on you, and you think that its remotely okay to have your gun pointing at someone else? Priorities gentlemen." Said Elsa, calmly.

The two guards were flustered, not sure where to point their guns. Seeing this, Jack turned back to Elsa

"Are you in the mood for the dramatics?"

"Absolutely not"

The two men growled in impatience. Elsa and Jack didn't want to keep them waiting for too long and both of them pulled the trigger at exactly the right time, aiming for their collarbone. Both of them staggered and Rapunzel was free.

Elsa looked at them all and began running. The five followed her, and they climbed the roofs and landed next to her helicopter.

They all got in and Elsa swore under her breath as she stepped on the gas and the machine roared to life, flying into the sunset.

* * *

**Epilogue is next, I it'll be short and fluffy **

**I hope you don't mind this; it is definitely a bit dense and very quick-paced. Make sure to tell me if anything was unclear or anything. I hope you enjoyed this series!**

**So I didn't kill any of them in this story… I didn't want to, everyone seemed so perfect. Well I did kill off the Bad guys but really who doesn't want a happy ending one time or another? **

**Make sure to leave a review and tell me how you liked this :D**

**Love, PomPom**


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 12.5 (Epilogue)**

* * *

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**_Previously on Chapter 12_**

_The two men growled in impatience. Elsa and Jack didn't want to keep them waiting for too long and both of them pulled the trigger at exactly the right time, aiming for their collarbone. Both of them staggered and Rapunzel was free. _

_Elsa looked at them all and began running. The five followed her, and they climbed the roofs and landed next to her helicopter. _

_They all got in and Elsa swore under her breath as she stepped on the gas and the machine roared to life, flying into the sunset_.

* * *

**On the Helicopter**

Jack buried his head in his hands as Elsa quickly grasped the controls, and managed to get them to glide safely. Anna was hugging Kristoff and Rapunzel and Sophie were trying to console Anna, who was crying mercilessly.

"I can't believe it" muttered Jack in a hushed voice "He was like my father, my mentor, and he does all this for a few bucks"

Elsa also hurriedly wiped a few tears. "I never thought he thought of me like that. I looked him as a father as well; it hurts to find out that he thought that I was… I don't even know what I was…" Elsa sighed, and Jack inched closer to the crying girl and wrapped his arm around her.

"Aww… don't think like that. Let's just agree that he's horrible… shall we?" he asked in a lighter tone, before going to gently tickle Elsa, making her flash him a small smile at him.

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at the six of them. "Well that surely was an adventure. I will call and make sure that Nick goes into custody and never any of us again"

Jack smiled and kissed her neck. "I for one will back up that promise"

* * *

**Five years later**

Anna and Kristoff stood by the alter, flanked by white chiffon and the cool Norwegian wind was gently blowing the cloth, making like it was dancing in the wind.

Elsa stood at the left side of the tall stage that was placed in the forest, dressed in a mint green dress, glancing lovingly at the redhead and the blonde that looked into each other's eyes so affectionately.

Anna was the prettiest bride, even giving Elsa a run for her money ( of course she took all the tips from Elsa's special day) and Kristoff looked as handsome that Anna almost didn't notice her soon-to-e husband.

Jack sat in the audience, first row, while smoothing the dainty rose fabric that was wrapped around a giddy 3 year old, Aubrey. She had her mother's hair and her dad's eyes and was wearing an Elsa Original dress.

Jack met the eyes of his wife and winked, and she gave him a small smile before turning back to the golden couple, just in time to see them say the two sacred words.

"I do"

* * *

**This was really rushed, but I felt really bad just leaving you like that. I guess that I'll leave a few details to your imagination and move on. If I have time I will come back to this, Promise. **

**I am so sorry… honestly; my summer is busier than my school days I am volunteering for a good chunk of it (8 hours a day, with kids…. I want to pull my hair out) and then I have summer school on top of that :P**

**I am so sorry, but don't worry, I will come back soon! 3**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me and not leaving and ditching!**

**Love, PomPom**


End file.
